Merlin Drabbles
by Archaeologist
Summary: Drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I have a few that I'd like to share. They range from amusing to dramatic. Enjoy!
1. Lunch

**Title:** Lunch  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Dragon, Gwen  
**Warnings:** potential character death  
**Spoilers:** none, sometime after Episode 13  
**Summary:** A dragon's got to eat  
**Notes:** I was challenged to write a story with the Dragon sleeping with Gwen. Yeah… I know.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; They and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

She looked furious. Her homespun dress torn and dirtied as she struggled to escape his claws, fire in her eyes.

He'd left her in his nest of stones and bones. A feisty one, she'd tried to jab one large thigh bone into his eye. She'd make an impressive queen.

If she lived that long.

Now, the trap baited, he had only to wait for her Arthur and the coming battle, to see who would triumph.

But first a nap. After all, he should look his best when he ate the once and future King.

Gwen would make an excellent dessert.


	2. Tournament

**Title:** Tournament  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Tournament time and Merlin can only watch.  
**Notes:** From the LJ prompt - "He drank in Arthur's every move."

* * *

He drank in Arthur's every move. Bright sword cutting the air, the metallic taste of sweat, chainmail caressing a broad chest and slim waist, Arthur's body flowing into the tournament's dance as he parried and thrust, twisted, jabbed, fighting his way to championship.

When it was done, Merlin didn't hear the victory cheers.

He only saw Arthur's relief that he'd not disappointed his father, only saw the slump of shoulders trembling with exhaustion and the effort to hide his weakness. Merlin could do nothing, only watch and wait and love the man who would become the once and future king.


	3. Love comes in many forms

**Title:** Drabble - Love comes in many forms  
**Summary:** Morgana thinks about Merlin.  
**Characters:** Morgana, implied Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word count:** 100  
**Notes:** for a challenge. How does Morgana show her love towards Merlin?  
*******************

Morgana didn't let herself hunger for him; he was much too innocent for a passionate affair that would break all the rules. She knew she wouldn't die for him. Or live for him. Merlin was endearing and unselfish and fun and so guileless that it would be like kicking a puppy to confuse him with seduction.

Besides, she knew it would end in disaster. Merlin's heart belonged entirely to Camelot's prince, the once and future arrogant, clueless, idiotic Arthur.

Morgana knew she'd only be friends with him, now and always. Loving Merlin from afar.

It would have to be enough.


	4. Haircut double drabble

**Title:** Haircut (double drabble)  
**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur really shouldn't let Merlin get near him with scissors.  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Word count:** 200  
**Notes:** from plot bunny by enfermeira_chan

*********************

"Oops"

Not a word I wanted to hear, especially with Merlin holding the scissors and trying – apparently with his usual grace – to cut my hair.

Foolish, I know, to let him get within miles of sharp, pointy things but I was looking a little scruffy, less princely than usual and a person of my station had to look his best at all times.

Merlin, my persistent, sometimes argumentative but always loyal manservant, had volunteered. In fact, he was eager, said he had experience.

And when Merlin looked at me with those wounded puppy-dog eyes, against my better judgment, I couldn't say no.

His grin turned hungry for a moment, then after a few hurried breaths, he settled down. Taking his time, slowly running his fingers through my hair. To get the feel of it, he said, to make sure it would be perfect when he was done.

If I didn't know better, I'd have thought he was enjoying it.

Truth be told, I would have too - except for the fact he had pointy things in his clumsy hands.

Besides, how bad could it be?

Unfortunately, when I raised my eyes and looked in the glass, I had my answer.

"You idiot!"

"Oops."


	5. Suspicion

**Title:** Suspicion  
**Characters:** Uther, mentions of Merlin, Arthur  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary:** Uther contemplates events and comes to a conclusion.

* * *

Magic was creeping into Camelot.

Uther could feel it skittering across his skin, into his bones. He'd vowed to stamp it out twenty years ago; it had left a carrion trail of severed heads and grieving mothers screaming for revenge.

Of course, it wasn't his fault. Magic turned friends into enemies, allies into assassins, innocents into villains.

Now magic was on the rise again, curling claws around his son, dangers growing lightning-strong. Starting soon after that idiot manservant of Arthur's arrived at Camelot - very soon afterwards.

Was it coincidence? Or was magic hiding beneath a fool's smile?

Arthur's shadow.

_Merlin._


	6. And so it begins

**Title:** And so it begins  
**Summary:** Merlin and Arthur's first encounter  
**Rating:**G  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur

********************************

He'd heard that kind of laughter before.

Not quite a bully's quick grunt of amusement nor is it the triumphant snicker of a pack-leader cornering his prey. But almost.

There's something of the tyrant in the red-shirted knight. As Merlin watches, the brute laughs, hurls daggers toward a servant cowering behind a shield, enjoys boot-licker adulation even as he smiles contempt for those beneath him.

There's the undercurrent of resigned disgust among the gathering crowd; it must have happened before, this strong-armed thug tormenting those who couldn't fight back.

Sickened, Merlin couldn't stand by and do nothing.

"Hey, that's enough."


	7. Golden

**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Merlin wants.  
**Rating:** PG

Hair, the colour of gold and ripe wheat and the barest hint of earth, light shimmering across it, gilded and perfect.

Skin, too, the beginnings of sun-kissed pink across that royal nose, cheekbones fair and tawny-rich. His fingers ache to touch, to follow with hungry lips and longing the lines of shadow and light playing across flesh always so maddeningly close yet worlds apart.

His eyes dip to a mouth lush and full. No gold there but pure Arthur.

It's impossible, he knows, loving him, as impossible as holding the sun in his hand.

But how he'd like to try.


	8. First Christmas

**Title:** First Christmas  
**Merlin Advent Prompt: **First Christmas**  
Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** angst  
**Characters:** Arthur, Uther  
**Summary:** Christmas is not always a happy time.  
**Note:** I'm doing a series of Advent prompts this year. The drabbles will be here. The longer stories will be posted separately.

* * *

The child will not stop wailing.

Pained cries echo shrill across the courtyard, over stone and steel, past locked windows, past gloved hands trying to shut out the memories. A child's desperation for warmth and love and someone to hold him close.

But there is no one.

Certainly not Uther huddling in his room weeping for love lost. Certainly not the sorceress who burned that morning amidst snowflakes dancing in the icy wind. Certainly not his mother lying cold and still under a blanket of dead flowers, long since beginning to rot.

It is his first Christmas.

Welcome, Arthur Pendragon.


	9. Yuletide

**Title:** Yule-tide  
**Merlin Advent Prompt:** Traditions  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** angst  
**Characters:** Merlin  
**Summary:** Memories of Yule-tide

* * *

In Ealdor, there would have been songs and laughter, a Yule log burning merrily in the hearth. Children vying for sweets and everyone gathered around. A feast of fresh meats and puddings, games and dancing. His mother smiling as she pulled him close, kissing joy into his hair.

But in Camelot, Yule-tide was too close to magic.

Forbidden.

Instead, the day was like any other. The foul odour of ash and burnt flesh lingering in the courtyard, the memory of screams and a roaring fire. The taste of fear.

Uther's gift to the people of Camelot.

Merlin mourned the loss.


	10. Snowfall

**Title:** Snowfall  
**Advent Prompt:** Day 5 – magic  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** romance  
**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Summary:** A moment of peace on a winter's night

* * *

The night was crowded with stars.

Not the hard pinpricks of light of a December sky but white flakes falling, whirling as they drifted down. Snowfall whispered across the courtyard, softening the sounds of celebration within.

Merlin looked up, catching snowflakes on his tongue, tasting cold and purity and light. Dusting him with winter's gift, a gentle treasure on his eyelashes and the tip of his nose.

Then warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

Leaning back into Arthur's embrace, in this moment, he knew it was more than peace he felt or destiny or love.

It was magic.


	11. The Bravest of Them All

**Title:** The Bravest of them all  
**Advent prompt:** Day 7 - A Day of Knights  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** general  
**Characters:** Merlin, Gwaine, knights of Camelot  
**Summary:** Arthur's moods are nothing to be trifled with and the knights are brave but not that brave.

* * *

"Arthur's in a mood."

That sent a collective shiver through the knights of Camelot. They could handle bandits, savage immortals, Uther's troll wife. They'd fought sorcerers, griffins, even an enchanted frog or two hopping through the armoury.

But Arthur brandishing his sword, shouting?

They were doomed.

Gwaine looked around, calculating the odds. "Who's going to handle the princess this time?"

"Not me."

"I'm still recovering."

"I'm not that crazy."

Shaking his head, Merlin shrugged, "I'll deal with the prat."

One thing the knights could agree on - Arthur's mood was no Christmas gift.

But Merlin was.

The bravest of them all.


	12. Bah, Humbug

**Title:** Bah, humbug  
**Advent prompt:** Day 6 - Christmas Outside Camelot  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** vague humour  
**Characters:** Uther  
**Summary:** Uther is having a bad day and of course, he takes it out on everyone else.

* * *

Uther couldn't stand it any more. They had been caterwauling for days. Going around town, singing about peace and love and 'good will' toward men.

Idiots.

Leaning over Camelot's battlement, below he could see the miscreants all dressed up in holiday best. Bilious green decorating those horrible not-Pendragon-red capes. Smiling faces, nauseating cheer. And songs, bloody songs echoing up.

Climbing onto his tourney field, they were already launching into another carol, so joyous, so happy, so stomach-turning.

"Enough! Or I'll have your heads."

Silence fell.

"And get off my lawn!"

They scrambled away.

It was good to be the king.


	13. The uses of mistletoe

**Title:** The uses of mistletoe  
**Advent prompt:** Day 8 - Mistletoe  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** general  
**Characters:** Merlin  
**Summary:** Camelot has odd customs. Hanging mistletoe isn't one of them.

* * *

Camelot had the oddest customs.

Gaius told him how the Druids use mistletoe; he couldn't believe that Uther didn't know what it was really for. Talk of fertility and divine male essence and magic and all the Camelot royals did was hang it overhead and try to capture kisses with it? For fun?

Of course, Merlin wouldn't let that kind of opportunity pass him by.

He knew a perfect location for mistletoe - his room.

People were always coming in: Lance, Gwaine.

Arthur….

Who knows? One kiss might become two, and maybe something more.

Not such an odd custom after all.


	14. A frozen heart

**Advent prompt:** Day 9 - Ice  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** angst  
**Characters:** Morgana  
**Summary:** Morgana contemplates Camelot.  
**Spoilers:** Takes place after series 3, "The Crystal Cave" episode.

* * *

The icicles outside Morgana's window were glistening brilliantly in the sun, sharp spears of frozen water hanging high and dangerous over the courtyard below. Icicles formed as one droplet after another gathered cold into a thing of power.

Much as she had been.

Staring deep into ice, she could see reflections of holly-green and Pendragon red, festive colours distorted, almost unrecognizable. Signs of Camelot's celebration, lies about hope, peace, love shared.

Her faith poisoned, her love twisted into betrayal, her own father disowning her, she knew the truth.

A frozen heart was power. And she would never be powerless again.


	15. Ah, food

**Advent prompt:** Day 10 - Food and Drink  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** fluff  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Morgana  
**Summary:** Eating food is fun. Throwing food is better. From what Arthur said in season 1, episode 4.

* * *

Cakes and pies and sweets of all kinds. Pastries piled high, crème fillings overflowing, boar roasted to perfection. Chicken and fruits, peacock centrepieces. Yule-tide overindulgence.

Prince prat was paying no attention, stuffing his face as usual. It was a perfect opportunity to steal several honey-cakes dripping with golden syrup.

Unfortunately, in trying to clean his fingers, Merlin hadn't meant to splatter Arthur with honey. "Umm… sorry?"

"I'll show you sorry!" Arthur picked up a pie, threw it straight at Merlin.

He ducked.

It hit Morgana.

Never one to back down, she picked up a pastry.

Let the food fight begin!


	16. Fractured fairytales

**Title:** Fractured fairytales or how Merlin explained things to Arthur**  
Advent prompt:** Day 11 - Fairytales  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** fluff  
**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Summary:** Arthur tries to tell Merlin a fairytale. It doesn't go as planned, well at least as Arthur planned.  
**Warning:** If male/male love is not your thing, back away from this one. Discussion only, no intimacy.

* * *

"Once upon a time, a handsome prince was in love with a beautiful princess."

"Do all fairytales of Camelot start this way?"

"Don't talk nonsense, Merlin."

"What if she didn't love the prince?"

"Everyone loves princes."

"…"

"Shut up and listen."

"What if the prince loved his manservant instead? Would that be a fairytale?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"So love between a manservant and a prince is impossible?"

"In this book, yes."

"How about another book?"

"Which one?"

"The happily-ever-after tale of a prince shagging his manservant until neither could walk straight."

"I know just the book."

"I thought you might."


	17. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Advent prompt:** Day 12 - The Twelve Days of Christmas  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** fluff  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** What chaos! All those geese and leaping lords. No wonder Merlin is confused.

* * *

The noise is unbelievable. Mooing cows and milkmaids wander the hall, turtle doves squawking overhead, drummers loudly drumming and in the corner, the leaping lords keep tripping up the dancing ladies. Merlin doesn't even want to think about the geese.

Over the din, he shouts, "Arthur, is this really necessary?"

The prat has the nerve to look affronted. "It's a Camelot tradition. Now shut up, Merlin, before I give your gold rings to someone who isn't an idiot."

"Gold rings?"

"Yes, and a kiss with each one."

"Kiss? That's not on the official list."

"It's on mine."

Merlin loves tradition.


	18. Coming home

**Advent prompt:** Day 13 - Home for the holidays  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** angst  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Hunith  
**Summary:** Merlin and Arthur go to visit Merlin's mom.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Merlin's breathless joy in his mother's arms, their eager laughter, endless hugs made sweeter by too-long separation. They chatter away, their sentences half-finished, shared memories warming the air. He has never seen Merlin so happy.

He has no such memories. His father a remote, hard man, Arthur was more often neglected than remembered. When Uther's cold gaze _does_ fall on him, there are no smiles, only condemnation.

So when Hunith sweeps Arthur into a welcoming hug, if a tear falls onto her shoulder, if he clings longer than necessary to a mother not his own, no one says a word.


	19. The bet

**Advent prompt:** Day 15 - Armistice  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** humour  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Merlin bet that Arthur wouldn't be able to stop insulting him even for a single day. Sounded easy enough.

* * *

One hour and forty-five minutes and it would be over, this near-impossibility. Surely it shouldn't be this difficult.

Every time Merlin stumbled in, Arthur was ready with scathing comments, insults so brilliant they were worthy of the annals of Camelot. He had a vast collection of them, meticulously gathered, combining the right amount of offensiveness and hilarity to wind Merlin up.

The idiot made it so bloody easy.

But Merlin's narrowed glare was a gauntlet, thrown down at Arthur's feet, reminding him of their bet - no insults for 24 hours.

Arthur groaned.

Only one hour and forty-four minutes to go.


	20. Christmas present

**Advent prompt:** Day 16 – Crossover  
**Word count:** 200 (sorry I couldn't fit it into 100)  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** humour, established relationship  
**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
**Summary:** Merlin wants to keep another pet but Arthur's had enough of magical creatures. They were always eating his bedclothes or setting fire to the west wing.

* * *

"Really, Merlin? Really?"

Whatever Merlin was on about, Arthur wasn't falling for it.

"What's it doing in my room?" The tiny reindeer kept munching his bedclothes, ignoring Arthur's frantically waving arms. Even shoving the furry rump didn't work and that was his favourite quilt, too. "Stop that!"

"He's good at delivering presents."

"Yes, I see what he's delivered." The pile in the corner was still steaming. "You're not keeping him!"

"His name's Rudolph."

"No!" Glowing brightly, the reindeer's red nose lit up the room but all Arthur did was scowl. He'd enough of magical pets. Merlin was always bringing something home: a dragonet, a griffin with a broken wing who almost chewed off Arthur's arm when he got too close, a baby hydra that set fire to the west wing. "Absolutely not."

Merlin's pout would have been adorable but Arthur knew just what Merlin was trying to do and he wasn't giving in, not this time.

One fierce frown and Merlin's shoulders slumped.

"I'll send him back to Santa then." Putting his arms around the reindeer's neck, muttering a few words, Merlin's golden eyes flashed. And Arthur was alone.

With a steaming pile of dung.

Apparently, his Christmas present.

Wonderful.


	21. Too much information

**Advent prompt:** Day 17 – Snow day  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** humour  
**Characters:** Merlin, Gaius/Uther  
**Summary:** When Gaius gets drunk, Merlin learns more than he ever wanted to. Oh, and that Gaius likes snow.

* * *

"Then we walked back. Uphill, in snow. Deep snow. It was July."

Merlin rolled his eyes. When he was in his cups, Gaius would tell the most outrageous stories. Sometimes they were even true.

"Uther and I…."

Ugh, Uther. "Was it sorcery?"

"My best spell, too. We pelted each other with snowballs." Gaius hiccupped, smiled drunkenly. "I won!"

"Arthur's calling."

Gaius ignored him. "I liked lying in the snow. Uther was really good with…."

"Gotta go."

"Snowballs… oh, his hands…."

Bloody hell.

"Gaius!"

Silence.

Gaius was fast asleep.

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...

He never finished the story of Uther's hands.

And Merlin didn't ask.


	22. A gift from the heart

**Advent prompt:** Day 20 – gifts  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** general  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Sometimes gifts are just a burden to bear. But then again….

* * *

Father sent a sword, Morgana, knives. Rolls of velvet, hides dyed Pendragon red, gold, wine casks, treasure upon treasure heaped in his room.

It was Yule-tide, a time of gift-giving. Arthur always dreaded it, never knowing what to gift in return, never knowing what would please his father, acknowledge the court.

Knowing that tomorrow he'd bow, smile, try not to think of the emptiness of it all.

One last gift, a badly-wrapped something.

_'For the Prat.'_

Out spilled meticulously-crafted gloves, perfectly fitted. It must have taken Merlin months. A gift from the heart.

Suddenly, Yule-tide wasn't so empty after all.


	23. Bodhrain

**Advent prompt:** Day 19 – Music  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** general  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Drums have their own magic with the right player.

* * *

He'd heard drums before. Usually it was the stately tap-tap of dances, the beat steady and true. Sometimes it was the echo of death notes, striking the last hesitant steps of sorcerers to flame or axe.

This sound was wild, almost magical, its cadence lifting the heart to dance or to fly and it was coming from Merlin's room.

Curious, Arthur peered inside.

There, Merlin sat, eyes closed, his hand intense on the drum, fingers almost invisible with flight. And on his face, ecstasy.

Arthur turned away, but the drumbeat quickened, followed him down the stairs.

Merlin's music haunting him.


	24. Declaring war

**Advent prompt:** Day 18 – Not just for Christmas animal theme  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** humour  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, cat  
**Summary:** Merlin loved that damn cat but Arthur knows better. It's demon spawn.

* * *

Merlin's cat was a menace, evil vindictive evil troublemaker that hated Arthur with all its wicked little non-heart.

Yesterday, he'd been tripped, sprawling very un-royally, too, if he said so himself. When he looked up, the cat was licking its paw, satisfaction in green cat-eyes. The demon gave a fake-innocent meow and Merlin cooed, _cooed_ over it!

Ridiculous really when Arthur was the one who got hurt.

He knew what was going on: ripped tunics, shedding fur, the possessive way the little monster hovered over Merlin.

War!

Well, two could play that game.

Evil 'cuteness' versus Arthur Pendragon.

No contest.


	25. Is there truth in wine?

**Advent prompt:** Day 21 – Yule  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** general  
**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Summary:** Merlin really hated Yule-tide.

* * *

"Merrrrllinnn," Arthur moaned into Merlin's abused ear.

The prat had been doing that all evening. Apparently, Yule-tide was the perfect excuse for revelry and in Camelot, that meant the nobility got thoroughly pissed. Which meant Arthur kept bumping into him and wafting alcohol-soaked breath in his face.

Merlin dropped Arthur into bed, readying him for night. Unhelpful prat that he was, the prince pulled him down, too, and started nuzzling him.

Ordinarily, he'd have loved it but not if it wasn't real.

"Merrrlinnn… Merl… ," a wine-laden, "Love…,"

Snore.

Now the prat had to sleep? Now?

Merlin really hated Yule-tide.


	26. The morning after

**Advent prompt:** Day 22 – The Morning After  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** general  
**Characters:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Summary:** Arthur is rueing the day he ever drank that much.

* * *

Merlin's stomping across his brain with hob-nailed boots. That was the only explanation for the pain lancing behind his eyeballs and his tongue tasting like old dung soaked in piss. Everything hurt, everything!

Opening the curtains, Merlin started mouthing something about '_getting up,_ _lazy daisy'_. The insult was bad enough for reprisals but tiny bursts of agony inside his eyeballs made it hurt to think.

Deafening, groaning-raw sounds. "Do you remember last night?"

Last night?

Hell, he hadn't said the love word, had he?

Because that's one secret he'd like to keep secret.

His best friend would never forgive him.


	27. The night off

**Advent prompt:** Day 23 – A night off  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** general  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Arthur gives Merlin the night off. But Merlin wants to play.

* * *

"You're not supposed to be here." Honestly, the idiot didn't know when to give up and go home. "I gave you the night off."

"I brought my drum." A bodhran in one hand, in the other Arthur's lute. "I thought we could play together."

"You don't have to entertain me all the time, you know."

"This isn't… look, I thought you might find it fun. I guess I was wrong."

He hated that kicked-puppy look Merlin got sometimes when hopes evaporated.

But Arthur was the idiot this time, not Merlin. "Wait, wait… I'd love to."

And music warmed the night.


	28. Smile

**Title:** Smile  
**Characters:** Gwaine/Merlin  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary:** Gwaine's smile is magical at times.

* * *

It was said that Gwaine's grin, infinitely provocative, could light up a room and in its wake, leave a trail of fluttering hearts and jealousy. That devilish smirk could just as easily start a tavern fight that would spill out into the streets of Camelot, earning him a black eye and the prince's scowls. Then there was Gwaine's sheepish grimace when a hangover dulled his eyes.

But the one he craved most was that secret smile of Gwaine's, its bright warmth comforting Merlin on those nights when ghosts pressed too close and destiny was more a torment than a joy.


	29. Trust no one

**Title:** Trust no one  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Arthur had to uphold the law, didn't he?  
**Warning:** character death  
**Word count:** 100  
**Note:** this was written after I finished 'Trying to Breathe', a story I left open-ended. However, it's not really the ending of that story, just the inspiration.

* * *

The pyre burned bright that day. Someone he'd once loved was now ash, scattering into the wind.

Arthur knew he should have thought it through, stopped his hand before his sword-thrust ended Merlin's life and yet, and yet, a small part of him could not regret it. His friend, no - the _sorcerer_, lied to him, twisted the trust Arthur laid at his feet into treachery. He'd never been so close to anyone before, opened his heart, his life. The result was betrayal, loss so deep he couldn't comprehend it.

At least Merlin taught him one final lesson.

Trust no one.


	30. Your Servant Until the Day I Die

**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin  
**Summary:** What happens when destiny is done with you? Future fic.  
**Note:** based on what Bradley James said about Arthur and Merlin in a recent interview.

* * *

You knew it was coming but nothing prepares you for this. Your prince, your _king_ thanks you for your service, hands you titles, gold coin and sets you free.

As if you wanted freedom.

All you had ever fought for is won, the final battle over, victory achieved. Arthur no longer needs you, his royal destiny fulfilled.

For you, though, without something, someone to believe in, to fight for, what future is there? Without purpose, there is only the finality of a crystal cave.

But even now, you are his to command. With a resigned smile, you accept his gift.


	31. Rock Fall

**Spoilers for Series 4  
**

**Title:** Rock fall  
**Summary:** desperate times call for its own reward  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur

/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\/0\

Shouts of desperation, lost hope and barriers, Arthur roared Merlin's name. Between them, rocks fell, boulders tumbling down, walls too high to overcome. Trying to avoid being crushed, Merlin stumbled back, stone-pummelled, blackness closing in all too quickly.

He awoke to find himself abandoned.

Wandering alone for hours, he'd felt terrible, worried that dark forces had been after Arthur when he wasn't around to save his royal backside.

Then he'd found his prince again.

Swaying in near-exhaustion, he waited for the name-calling, rough laughter at his mud-spattered face.

Instead, Arthur pulled him into their first hug.

But not their last.


	32. Firelight

**Summary:** Hunith remembers her Merlin.  
**Characters:** Hunith, Merlin  
**Rating:** G

* * *

There was comfort in hearth-fire: pine smoke a heady scent, the sharp pop of burning pitch bubbling up, flames dancing in brilliant reds and golds and pale blues, warmth of the blaze across her face.

But it was lonely, too when all she had was memories: Merlin's young laughter as his magic crowned her hair with radiance, the soft down of his cheek as he burrowed deeper into her arms, golden eyes reflected in firelight. Her heart's grief when he rode away.

Then, at the door, a longed-for voice, "Mother."

Comfort wasn't a hearth-fire but Merlin returning home at last.


	33. The Hope of Christmas Morning

**Summary:** Merlin thinks about Morgana. Modern!au  
**Characters:** Merlin/Morgana

* * *

Wrapped in red and white, hard edges and matching ribbons, presents deliberately piled high for everyone to see, the intimidating lines and sharp colour were meant to impress friends, colleagues and a father too cold to love.

Morgana surrounded herself with sycophants, hangers-on, simpering women hoping for her latest cast-off, men who wanted her for spiked heels and pencil skirts, country homes and icy presence - never for herself.

Yet beneath the shell of wealth and unyielding boundaries, a lost girl was looking for Christmas morning, for crumpled paper and undone ribbons and laughter.

Someday, Merlin would help her find it.


	34. With apologies to Buttercup

**Summary:** Arthur's impatient for Merlin to be done telling stories.  
**Characters:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Notes:** prompt - Arthur/Merlin and storytelling. One semi-quote from the Princess Bride.

* * *

"Are you making this up?" Arthur grumbled. "Even Geoffrey's a better story-teller. At least his stories have a point."

"I have a point."

"What? Boring me to death?"

"So they kiss." Arthur smirked at that. "Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses rated most passionate, most pure. This one left them all behind. The end."

"That was ridiculous. I bet even you could kiss better than Buttercup."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Could've fooled me."

"That's not hard."

"What?"

"You make me hard."

"That's better." Pulling Merlin close, Arthur grinned. "Now, shut up and kiss me, Buttercup!"


	35. Last words

**Spoilers for Series 4, episode 13. Back away if you haven't seen it yet.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Summary:** Agravaine's last words poison the air  
**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin  
**Timeframe:** seconds after Merlin kills Agravaine - and then the drabble becomes AU.

* * *

In that moment, Merlin forgets to breathe. The cave echoes faintly - of Agravaine's last words, the drip, drip of water wearing away at rough stone, rocks clattering in the distance. The jingle of chainmail growing closer, a sword pulling free.

He doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. It is as inevitable as destiny and just as painful.

"I _trusted_ you." Behind him, Arthur's voice wavers, then solidifies into certainty. "What a fool I've been. But I'll not make that mistake again… Emrys."

Trapped beneath a thousand lies, bowing before his king, Merlin waits for Arthur's justice.


	36. Trapped

**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Merlin makes a choice and has to live with the consequences  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; They and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No credits have changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Lies burn his throat, every smile a deception.

He hides beneath a clumsy fool's facade; no one sees the real Merlin, breaking under the weight of a thousand decisions, the loathing he feels for every life he's taken, the endless regrets, the iron prison of expectations.

Sometimes he can't stand it, wants to tear his flesh open and let all the horror out, cleanse himself in his own blood. Hopes the pain would be enough to make him somehow innocent again.

But it's not. He's not.

When destiny demanded sacrifice, Merlin thought it his salvation. Instead, it was his doom.


	37. More precious than gold

**Rating:** Gen  
**Character/s:** Merlin  
**Summary:** It was hard living in Ealdor

* * *

A peasant in Ealdor didn't have much. A shirt, two if he were lucky, a coat patched and worn, neckerchiefs made from castoffs, boots cobbled together more with hope than actual hide.

A life filled with cold nights, days spent in desperation. Drafty huts. The fear of rain too soon or not at all and crops rotting in the fields. Hunting for rats and elusive fish in the streams and sometimes, always, hunger lurking there, an old, implacable enemy.

Bandits and the king's taxes and wolves howling in the hills.

But Merlin possessed one thing more precious than gold.

Magic.


	38. The Chasm between Them

**Rating:** G  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Can a trust broken by lies ever be healed?

* * *

It was lonely, hiding among the shadows, pretending to be nothing more than a clumsy fool, a useless servant, a drunken idiot who spent far too much time in the tavern.

Nobody.

He thought he could handle it. After all, he was protecting Arthur. It was his destiny to help bring that golden age to Camelot, a just and fair land welcoming to all.

But every day, choking on lies while he smiled nonsense, shadows deepened around him, the guilt, the deception destroying the last of his innocence.

And once Arthur found out, Merlin knew there would be no forgiveness.


End file.
